peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Alpha Sapphire HC! - Part 33 (FINAL GYM!)
PBG faces the final gym leader - Wallace. Synopsis PBG has been grinding off camera to prepare for the final gym. Bloooo has now evolved - and now has hands! PBG battles the first gym trainer. Bee is not that good. PBG compares Bee to ZigZam. PBG doesn't have anything that is good against water types, and is intimidated by Wailord - who just raises its defense. Everything is super effective against Useless! PBG likes making noises for Dragon Breath. It takes four different Pokemon to take down Gorebyss. PBG plans to buy items to make Bee better. Bee gets beefed up on steroids. PBG goes back to fight more gym trainers. Bee is hit with an Ice Fang, a super effective move. It would have been funny if Bee was one-shotted! Useless isn't useless! PBG's team takes heavy hits to Ice Fangs. Bee evolves to Crobat. PBG gets a call from the doctor's office. The caller sounded really depressed! Bee takes on Clamperl and Corsola. Corsola becomes poisoned. Bee gets switched out after being heavily hit. Corsola is given a Full Restore! Bloooo tests out his Hex move, which does extra damage as Corsola is burned. PBG lets a Starmie poison itself to death. PBG hates making new move decisions. PBG reaches a puzzle. He realizes he can go diagonally. He screws up several times by not walking off the end. PBG finds some more gym trainers to battle. PBG is worried that all of Bloooo's confusions have been working too well, and probably won't work on the gym leader. PBG is nervous to fight Wallace. He plans his strategy. PBG has to solve another ice puzzle which should be easier than the others - he screws up several times. PBG complains about how dangerous the puzzles are. PBG approaches Wallace, and initiates the battle. A nervous PBG competes Bloooo against a Luvdisc. Bloooo confuses it, but also falls in love. Luvdisc keeps on hitting itself, while Bloooo is immobilized in love for several turns. Bloooo finally lands the Will-O-Wisp, while still being confused and in love. Bloooo finally gets to use Hex, defeating Luvdisc. PBG wonders why people are watching him instead of JWittz. Lafawnda will fight Milotic. Milotic uses Ice Beam, as PBG forgets the typings again. Lafawnda uses several Dragon Breaths. Milotic uses a Hyper Potion, so Lafawnda recovers. Lafawnda is hit by a critical hit, and has to recover again. Milotic is paralyzed. Lafawnda and Milotic both use Recover. The battle lasts a long time, but Lafawnda wins. Useless battles Sealeo, who is really cute. Useless uses Poison Jab and is encored. Sealeo dies from poison. Maginator hasn't come out yet, who battles Whiscash. Maginator flinches from Whiscash's attacks. Whiscash keeps on using Zen Headbutt, which is really annoying. Maginator uses Strength, which does a lot of damage. Useless has to be switched in, and uses Brine to finish Whiscash off. It's good that Maginator doesn't do much in this battle for a change. Bee takes on Seaking. Bee poisons Seaking. Bee is hit by a critical hit. Venoshock finishes Seaking off. PBG wins the battle, and Maginator didn't kill anybody! PBG wants another butt shot from Wallace. PBG needs to teach someone Waterfall. PBG can't believe that he is going to be battling the Elite Four. PBG changes his rule to he can only use Mega Evolution if his opponent does. Category:Pokemon Alpha Sapphire NUZLOCKE! Category:Videos